Plenilunio de Escorpio, Luna de Resurrección
by Tilja
Summary: Una historia de Samhain. El ritual del año nuevo celta es muy poderoso. Todo puede suceder... En especial si se tiene poder. Dedicado a Vicky Yun Kamiya por su cumpleaños.


La noche era clara y serena. La luna asomaba en todo su esplendor, una dama con todo su ropaje brillantemente perlado de celebración, lista para comenzar la danza de las estaciones, la danza de las edades que se daba siempre en su honor. Quien dijera que ella danzaba para la Tierra estaba equivocado; era la Tierra la que danzaba ensalzándola, halagándola, invitándola a bailar alrededor del fuego ceremonial, siempre atenta a sus caprichos y decisiones, siempre siguiendo el ritmo de la estela plateada en el vals interminable del ciclo de la vida, no al revés. La Diosa Anciana del bleidonii ya preparaba su tocado ceremonial para comenzar su viaje al Mundo Inferior. Todo estaba reuniéndose para presenciar el inicio del viaje de la Diosa Anciana, venerada más allá de su edad. Incluso la Luna estaba allí para acompañarla en su camino, amiga inseparable en los ciclos eternos, dando mutuamente las energías a la danza que se disponían a comenzar.

Una joven se aproximaba al círculo de árboles en el corazón del bosque. La chica caminaba despreocupada, apenas fijándose en el camino que seguía instintivamente entre medio de los árboles en donde no había sendero visible, sin embargo ella lo seguía inconscientemente sin dar un solo paso en falso. Su rostro pálido iluminado por la luna, su mano sosteniendo su eterno cigarrillo se balanceaba al compás de la canción que emanaba en murmullos de sus rojos labios. Desde una distancia detrás de ella llegaban sonidos de pasos sobre el césped del bosque a los que ella ignoraba completamente, manteniendo con su canción la misma distancia siempre entre ella y los pasos con el tono de su canto. De vez en cuando se escuchaba detrás de ella un gemido ahogado o una rama quebrada cuando el dueño de los pies se enganchaba con alguna rama o tropezaba con raíces ocultas en el camino.

-Estás viejo. ¿No sabes ni caminar con cuidado?

-¿Sabías de algo curioso? Hay un sendero abierto por los aldeanos para traer los carros con las ofrendas y la madera para la fogata hasta el centro del claro. ¿Por qué no lo tomamos? -Contestó sacándose otra rama que se había enganchado con fuerza a su túnica y no parecía querer soltarlo.

-¿Y perderme de la diversión de verte refunfuñando por algo de verde? -Los ojos le brillaban traviesos.

-No es el verde el que molesta, -acotó, -es el marrón de las ramas. Pareciera que me siguen. -Vuelve a sacarse otra rama incrustada en uno de los pliegos de su larga manga.

-Siempre estás hablando de lo bien que te llevas con las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ahora veo que es cierto. Te quieren tanto que quieren quedarse con un poco de tí, pedacito por pedacito. -Se burló risueña.

No contestó, simplemente se limitó a continuar rezongando mientras quitaba más ramas de su paso a lo que ella continuaba caminando como si nada, sin tropezarse ni enredarse, y eso que su vestido era aún más largo que la túnica dorada que él traía puesta y que ahora estaba adornada de verde y marrón por las hojas que atravesaba. Delante de él, la larga melena negra de la muchacha ondulaba junto con su risa en medio del bosque. Una verdadera ninfa del bosque. Cuando la encontró no era más que una pequeña médium ganándose las monedas con pequeños trucos que engañaban al ojo sin entrenar pero que lograban que al menos comiera a diario. Lo que la pequeña huérfana hacía no eran trucos, sino que eran hechizos bien controlados. A esa corta edad ya poseía los dones de una poderosa bruja, y se preguntó la razón de que hubiera sido abandonada de ese modo. Su curiosidad lo hizo acogerla para entrenarla, enseñarle a manejar sus poderes para lograr grandes cosas, y para averiguar más de esa niña salaz que lo miraba fijo sin intimidarse ni le asombraba en lo mas mínimo la más grande demostración de poder arrasador, pero quedaba pasmada ante el nacimiento de una flor en medio de una tierra árida o el aleteo de una mariposa en un pantano. Era una persona que emanaba la esencia de la Vida de todo su ser. Alguien como él que tenía comunión con la Muerte lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

-Trata de no dañar la túnica, ¿quieres? Un oficiante andrajoso no es bien visto. -La voz burlona lo sacó de sus pensamientos para notar otra rama incrustada en el ruedo de su traje. Ella estaba parada delante de él, con una mano en la cintura, esperando a que se moviera.

-No te preocupes por mí, lo arreglaré en cuanto lleguemos. Mejor preocúpate por no perder tu vestido, la fogata se hace tradicionalmente con madera, no con tela. -Le contestó señalando su cigarrillo con la vista, que colgaba peligrosamente cerca de la pollera.

-Yo me se manejar con mis implementos, a diferencia tuya. -Dijo levantando la mano hasta su boca y dándole una pitada al cigarrillo, para luego tirar las cenizas a un costado. -Nunca me quemo ni con las cenizas.

-Me alegro, porque si esa tela flamable llegara a prender, lo único que veo a mano para apagar el fuego es donde estás parada. Tu vestido se vería tan llamativo y adecuado mimetizado con la naturaleza muerta.

-No te atreverías. -Los ojos le relampaguearon, alarmada.

-Tampoco podría dejar a mi protegida morir quemada. -Dijo con voz de inocente preocupación.

En lugar de contestar, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando fijo delante de él, aún manteniendo la misma distancia entre ellos que desde el comienzo del viaje. Siempre manteniendo la distancia frente a él. Era lo mejor. Desde la primera vez que lo viera, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tranquilo y sonriente era en realidad de temer. No sabía por qué lo sentía pero siempre confiaba en su instinto y éste le decía que ese hombre era más de lo que parecía. Lo primero que hizo fue fijarse en ella con ojos pasivos que ocultaban un marcado interés y nadie más parecía notarlo. Solamente ella con sus sentidos más agudizados que la gente común lo notaba. Todo alrededor de ellos, la gente pasaba sin percatarse de la presencia del hombre. Y cuando se ponía cerca de ella, también ella se volvía invisible. Era como si la cubriera con un manto y quedara protegida y separada del resto del mundo.

Había aceptado ir con él porque de todos modos no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y esa parecía una opción tan buena como cualquier otra. Aprendería de sus habilidades, tendría techo y comida, un lugar donde refugiarse. No parecía mala idea en ese momento. Con el paso del tiempo y su propio crecimiento se fue dando un cambio en ella. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ella seguía tratándolo igual que cuando llegó, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia con él, nunca cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos como para no verlo. Y ese precisamente era el cambio.

Justo en ese momento divisó las luces del claro y se apresuró a llegar ahora que estaba tan cerca. El cigarrillo quedó olvidado en su mano mientras miraba embelesada la profusión de luces y adornos por todos lados. No podía dejar de mirar la cantidad de colores que había allí reunidos en esa época tan fría y yerma. Las ramas de endrino eran las más profusas, colgadas de los árboles, sobre los listones que atravesaban las ramas de los árboles al borde del claro, formando todo un cerco alrededor de la congregación. Una chica de corta edad se acercó a ella al divisarla, le jaló del vestido para que la viera y le entregó una tela doblada. Cuando la tomó, la niña sonrió y salió corriendo a reunirse con los demás. La joven abrió la tela y vio que era una túnica marrón con bordados dorados formando dibujos de cosechas y frutos en toda la tela.

-Esa es tu túnica para participar en el ritual. -Había llegado a donde estaba ella con su propia túnica reluciente y ya no tenía rastros de ramas ni hojas colgándole. Seguramente algún truco habría usado, como siempre.

-Pero yo vengo a observar, no puedo participar.

-En eso difiero. Tus dones te hacen más que apta para participar de los rituales. Además, ya has sido elegida para el papel, no puedes echarte atrás. -Dijo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa pero evitando mirarla.

-¿Qué papel?

-Uno muy importante y esencial sin el cual no se puede llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

-¿Qué papel? -Preguntó de nuevo, más impaciente.

-El principal. La Diosa Anciana.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No es difícil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es morir para revivir durante Yule.

-¡Qué!

-Y te aconsejaría que te cuides de la Cacería Salvaje. Los sabuesos de Annwm encuentran cualquier pretexto para atacar a un ser indefenso dejado en la tierra.

-¡¡¡QUE!!!

-Aunque yo les diría a los sabuesos que se cuidaran de tí, no vaya a ser que los ataques con ese carácter que tienes.

-¡Qu--! ¡Oye!

-No quiero tener que pagarle al rey del Inframundo los perros que le eches a perder.

A estas alturas estaba tan enfurecida que ninguna exclamación alcanzaba a describir la rabia que sentía. Sus puños estaban apretados con la tela entre ellos, haciéndola un bollo, su rostro estaba lívido de la furia contenida y parecía a punto de estallar, por lo que él se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Como es la primera vez que participas de un ritual druida, creo que será mejor que te explique lo que tienes que hacer. El papel de la Diosa Anciana es muy sencillo, lo único que debe hacer es aceptar las ofrendas de tus seguidores y echarte a dormir a un agujero en la tierra donde te cubrirán con una manta, y allí esperar a que termine el resto del ritual.

-Oh, sí, muy sencillo. Sólo hay que meterse en la tierra a ensuciar un vestido perfectamente bueno.

-De hecho, no vas a tener el vestido. -Ella lo miró incrédula. -Se supone que los muertos no bajan con ropa al Inframundo. Para eso está la túnica, para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo. De ser esto la época antigua, el ritual se haría al desnudo directamente, pero ahora se considera impropio.

-Dame una buena razón para que no te estrangule ahora mismo con este cobertor del pudor. -Amenazó seseante extendiendo la tela enrollada entre sus manos.

-Velo de esta forma, estarás ayudando a que la ceremonia se realice sin siquiera tener que esforzarte, además de participar en ella con el papel principal. -Dijo mientras hacía lo posible por alejarse poco a poco sin que se notara del rostro y las manos amenazantes de la muchacha que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a cumplir con su amenaza. -Además entrarás en comunión directa con los dioses invocados y podrás adquirir la visión. -Esto hizo que ella se detuviera a escuchar. -¿No era eso lo que querías? No puedes convertirte en bruja debido a tu edad, pero al menos puedes por este medio entrar en contacto con las fuerzas elementales y adelantar el proceso.

Ella se quedó en silencio pensativa por un rato. Alrededor de ella la gente comenzaba a formar un círculo alrededor de la pila de leña que constituiría la fogata. Todo el lugar estaba preparado, solamente faltaba que el oficiante se introdujera en el círculo para comenzar la ceremonia, y él estaba parado a una prudente distancia de ella, aguardando su decisión y alejándose de las manos que continuaban retorciendo la tela. Al cabo de un rato levantó la mirada hacia él, desafiante.

-Pero debes saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia iré desnuda. -Contestó mientras alisaba la túnica.

-Hay un lugar preparado hacia tu izquierda en donde puedes cambiarte. -Le señaló. -Allí hay una ayudante que te ayudará con los preparativos. Recuerda que no puedes llevar nada, solamente la túnica.

-Veo miedo en tus ojos. ¿Tienes miedo que lleve un cuchillo y te atraviese cuando pase a tu lado? -Los ojos le brillaban y tenía una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Oh, no. No sería digno de la Diosa Anciana el apuñalar a su humilde servidor. -Le hizo una reverencia.

-¿Quién dijo que la Diosa es misericordiosa? -Le dijo con su sonrisa más seductora, y la más peligrosa, mientras se retiraba. Le haría pagar por todo eso. Pero primero estaba la misión.

Por mucho tiempo había estado buscando la manera de volverse más poderosa, lo suficientemente poderosa como para que nada ni nadie pudiera volver a dañarla. Para no volver a pasar por las mismas experiencias. Si la posibilidad existía de que sucediera ese día, ella le daría la oportunidad a ese método. Tal vez sí pudiera confiar en él, al menos esta vez. Después de todo, normalmente sabía lo que hacía. Y eso era todo lo que iba a admitirle.

Las luces de las velas titilaban en todo el claro. Los concurrentes cargaban las velas para guiar a las deidades hacia el lugar de la ceremonia y para mantener alejados a los malos espíritus del círculo luminoso. El oficiante finalmente entró al círculo en medio de los murmullos y levantó los brazos para comenzar el ritual. Los murmullos cesaron mientras las palabras del oficiante llenaban el lugar. Se invitó a las presencias divinas y los espíritus benevolentes a compartir la ceremonia que daría inicio al nuevo año, llamándolos uno por uno. Todo alrededor del claro comenzaron a notarse las apariciones que se unían al círculo de humanos inconscientes de su presencia. Cada nuevo nombre pronunciado traía una corriente de energía que la atravesaba cuando la deidad invocada se hacía presente y se colocaba en el lugar de honor destinado a su clase. Nadie notaba estos cambios en el ambiente, salvo ella, y también él lo notaba. Sus movimientos y sus palabras ya no estaban dirigidas hacia los humanos expectantes, sino hacia estas nuevas presencias que llenaban el lugar a la espera del ritual. Con un movimiento de la mano, el oficiante llamó a la Diosa Anciana a retirarse a descansar en la tierra hasta su triunfal retorno en el nuevo ciclo. Ante la señal, la joven, cubierta completamente con la túnica, se adentró en el círculo entre los elogios y cánticos de los concurrentes. Y notó al mismo tiempo que no solamente los humanos estaban cantando. Los otros seres presentes también unían sus voces a la celebración y sus deseos hacia el bienestar y agradecimiento a la gran Diosa. La luna lanzaba destellos que parecían reflejar los acordes de las tonadas a su paso.

En el centro del círculo, el oficiante sostenía sobre su mano una vela humeante que acercó a ella para guiarla hasta su lugar de descanso y sin tocarla siquiera, la guió hasta que estuvo sobre el pozo en la tierra preparado para recibirla. El humo de la vela la rodeaba, tenía un olor extraño, diferente, algo dulce y algo penetrante. La túnica dorada brillaba en la luz del centenar de velas alrededor de ellos, mientras que la túnica opaca que ella llevaba palidecía cada vez más en esas mismas luces, como preparándose ella también para mimetizarse con la tierra que la cubriría. Se sentía completamente relajada cuando penetró en el sitio que le correspondía, escuchando las melodías de su funeral como algo lejano, algo ajeno a su alrededor. Notó que no había penetrado sola al lecho de tierra; varios de los espíritus presentes la estaban ayudando suavemente a recostarse en el lugar de descanso. Descansar, sí, eso era lo que sentía que debía hacer. Relajar su mente, dejar fluir su conciencia fuera de su cuerpo. Relajarse y descansar.

_Un millar de luces pasaban a su lado a gran velocidad. Cada luz tenía un centro luminoso con muchas imágenes. Cada imagen una acción. Cada acción un tiempo y un lugar, y cada uno de ellos millares de conexiones hacia otros. A medida que se acostumbraba al paso exagerado de todo a su alrededor, notaba que todo estaba unido. _

_Con un leve esfuerzo de su intención se detuvo. Estaba en el claro, pero el claro estaba vacío. Sólo la luna llena brillaba fuertemente sobre ella, iluminando todo con su resplandor. Una mariposa negra salió volando hacia la esfera blanca hasta perderse dentro de ella. En la luz cegadora de la luna que la cubría se veían imágenes. Primero el mundo, en donde el oficiante con la túnica dorada continuaba con el ritual y los dioses y espíritus a su alrededor iban representando cada uno su parte. Luego el otro mundo, en donde los verdaderos espíritus residían y presenciaban el cambio de energías. El puente entre los mundos se hacía cada vez más nítido a medida que la barrera entre los planos se hacía cada vez más delgada, dejando paso a la comunión entre vivos y muertos que solamente se daba en ese momento del año. _

_Dejó de lado esos mundos y se dirigió hacia la proyección interminable de imágenes. Allí vió mundos, cientos, miles, millares de ellos, todos conectados, todos diferentes, todos iguales. Un mundo desértico. Un mundo antiguo. Un mundo moderno. Un mundo oscuro. Un mundo claro como la nieve. Un mundo vacío. Un mundo lleno de vida. Un mundo muerto. Un mundo mágico. Un mundo prosaico. Un mundo inventado. Un mundo de sueños. Un mundo de muerte. Un mundo de colores. Un mundo acromático. Un mundo de mundos. _

_La mariposa se detuvo en su peregrinación sobre la rama de un árbol. Desde allí continuó viendo imágenes. Figuras con alas diversas recortadas en el espacio. La sombra de un hombre con una larga capa. Un lente quebrándose en el suelo, y reflejado en los cristales rotos, un rostro avejentado por la desidia, con una sonrisa maniacal. Unas ruinas de un mundo antiguo cubiertas por la arena, emanando una resonancia con el tiempo y el espacio. Dos niños, tan diferentes en apariencia, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares en alma. Una pareja de almas con ataduras más allá del tiempo y el espacio, dispersos en diferentes sitios, en diversas vidas, pero que siempre se reencontraban sin importar dónde ni cuándo fuera. Vio ángeles y demonios, amigos y enemigos, rechazos y atracciones, diversidad y similitud, impulsos y desinterés, emociones y mentes, todos luchando, todos ayudándose. Y todo formando el entramado del Universo que, sin darse cuenta, estaba conectado por su ignorancia en las conexiones. _

_Los pétalos rosados caían del árbol todo alrededor. La mariposa negra voló de la rama hasta posarse en el piso cubierto de pétalos y volver a tomar su forma humana. En medio de todo ese viaje, se había percatado de que esa primera visión había sido la de ella misma transformándose en el mundo de los sueños para poder recorrer el espacio y el tiempo. El árbol de sakura se mecía a su lado, llevando las entonaciones de los cantos hasta sus oídos. Los cantos que la atraían, la llevaban de vuelta al mundo que había dejado..._

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire como si no hubiera respirado en largo tiempo, insuflando sus pulmones del vital oxígeno. Sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz, enfocando lo que había a su alrededor. Un par de puntos sobre ella se enfocaron hasta ver los lentes del oficiante que estaba sobre ella, esperando a que recuperara la conciencia. Por alguna razón, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro la irritaba sobremanera. Quería arrancársela a arañazos en ese preciso instante.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. ¿Disfrutaste el viaje?

-Estuvo delicioso. Hasta que tuve que ver tu rostro de espanto sobre mí.

-Al menos tus ánimos no se han perdido. -Esa estúpida sonrisa no dejaba su rostro. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso y no había traído con ella ni siquiera un alfiler para trabarle la boca?

Se levantó del pozo dejando caer la manta cubierta de tierra que la cubría y notó que el lugar estaba silencioso. Todos se habían retirado ya, solamente quedaban los residuos de la celebración. Eso y el insoportable que tenía al lado.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?

-Ya es muy tarde, está por amanecer.

-¿Y se fueron sin preocuparse de que estuviera tirada en un pozo?

-La verdad es que no recordaron que estabas allí. -Ella lo miró levantando una ceja, suspicaz. -Cuando te cubrieron con la manta para simular la tumba, yo... eh... usé magia para tapar el hoyo con tierra sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando todo terminó, nadie recordaba lo del hoyo porque no podían verlo. Esperé a que se fueran para desenterrarte.

De repente notó que el pozo parecía más desnivelado que cuando entró en él. Como si hubiera salido tierra de donde se suponía que era una superficie lisa. La manta que había caído a sus pies estaba toda cubierta de tierra también. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. _¡La había enterrado viva!_

-¿Qué clase de maniático sádico eres? -Su voz sonaba cercana a la histeria al salir apresuradamente del pozo y tomar una piedra entre sus manos. -¡Me enterraste viva! ¡Maldito mago homicida!

La piedra salió volando directamente hacia la cabeza del hombre, que tuvo que agacharse para no recibirla de lleno en la frente. El mago se alejó más, tratando de mantenerse fuera del alcance de la mujer histérica, y fuera de su puntería también.

-Tú querías la visión. Querías el poder. Simplemente te hice pasar por el ritual de iniciación druida para que lo obtuvieras. Felicidades, has pasado el ritual de muerte y resurrección, ahora eres una druidesa. Puedes viajar por todos los planos y mundos a tu antojo. -Continuó diciendo mientras se alejaba más de ella a medida que ella se acercaba con otra piedra aún más grande entre sus manos.

-¡Yo te voy a dar tu ritual de muerte, pero de éste nadie te va a poder revivir jamás! -Lanzó la piedra que fue a dar al hombro del mago. Su puntería estaba mejorando.

-Vamos, no aguantas una bromita. -Cada vez tenía que alejarse más rápido si no quería terminar apedreado.

-¡Bromas te voy a dar yo a tí, mago de cuarta! ¡Voy a reírme cuando te mueras!

Salió corriendo tras él con un buen manojo de municiones en las manos. El hombre corría delante pero con su túnica dorada era un blanco móvil a la luz de la brillante luna de Samhain, mientras que ella con su túnica opaca marrón que absorbía la luz se perdía en el fondo del ambiente, lo cual ella aprovechaba para acertar algunas de las balas improvisadas en su traje.

La escaramuza continuaba mientras la luna dejaba su lugar al sol del nuevo día que asomaba por entre los árboles, brindando a la escena un toque más de comedia que de drama. Y las peleas de ese tipo continuarían mientras existieran. Bruja o mago, ninguno de los dos admitiría ante el otro sus culpas jamás, pero así es como funcionaba su relación. Eso ella lo había visto en su sueño de resurrección. Pero tampoco lo iba a admitir.

** N. de A.:**

_**Dedicado a Vicky Yun Kamiya por su cumpleaños!!!**_

_Esto se me ocurrió mientras iba ayer a una charla de medicina y cuando comencé a escribirlo cambió mucho de como iba a ser originalmente, pero espero que el cambio haya sido para bien. _

_No creí necesario mencionar los nombres de los protagonistas, creí que se daba por entendido. Pero si alguien no entendió quiénes son, solo peguen el grito y lo menciono en los comentarios para que no se queden con la duda. Terminé sacándolos del universo en donde fueron creados para adentrarlos en otro ambiente distinto aunque relacionado. Si quedaron algo OoC es por esa razón. En cada lugar, las personas se comportan diferente, adecuándose al ambiente en el que se encuentran. O al menos eso quiero creer para no admitir que pude haber arruinado alguna imagen que alguien tuviera xD_

_Las escenas del claro descriptas aquí son de hecho parte de la celebración de Samhain original. Traté de mantener la mayor cantidad de detalles verídicos que pude, con alguna que otra licencia creativa para adecuarla a la historia ^^ Una celebración celta no comienza hasta que el oficiante no entra al círculo, y termina en el momento en que éste deja el círculo. En este caso la ropa dorada del oficiante fue un guiño marcado a su alto grado de iniciación. Las túnicas son las ropas ceremoniales que utilizan los de las castas druidas, y los colores varían de acuerdo al grado de iniciación que el aspirante posea; el aspirante novato (amdaur) lleva una túnica amarilla; luego de la primera iniciación se pasa al grado de vate y viste de rojo; el siguiente grado es el bardo, vestido de azul; al final de esta etapa se realiza la iniciación druida, el llamado ritual de muerte y resurrección, en el que se convierte en druida y porta una vestidura blanca. Como habrán notado, ninguno de estos colores se aplica al oficiante. Eso es porque el dorado está reservado para la más alta jerarquía, el Archidruida, el regente de la casta de los druidas. Y la única forma de realizar una ceremonia de iniciación druida es con el archidruida presente. Es por eso que a nuestra bruja le tocó en suerte ser iniciada en esa celebración ^-^ Tuvo un gran honor, morir como humana y resurgir como druida durante la ceremonia de muerte y resurrección del mundo celta, el momento del año en el que el velo entre el Mundo Medio y los Otros Mundos es más débil y se puede viajar por ellos a voluntad. Claro que a ella no le causó ni pizca de gracia. Pero qué se le va a hacer, el mundo es cruel xD _

_Creo que con esto concluyo con las aclaraciones necesarias. Cualquier duda que tengan, ya saben que sólo tienen que decirlo y aclararé lo que me haya olvidado. Ahora sólo me queda despedirme. _

_Feliz Samhain para todos, y que el Año Nuevo Celta les traiga muchas posibilidades y prosperidad!_


End file.
